


Five Times Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov Didn't Mind Being Woken Up and the One Time Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov Didn't

by howlsmovingiceskates



Series: Losing You, Finding You [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Betrothed Engaged Affianced Latsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Ch12 is very dependent on the general consensus, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Going on a date, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Nightmares, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Time Skips, Time Travel, Wedding Fluff, also to my LYFY readers please answer the question in the A/N, and I'll probably update tags when i'm more coherent, do not copy to another site, will probably go to sleep as soon as i get this posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlsmovingiceskates/pseuds/howlsmovingiceskates
Summary: Five times Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov has been woken up by someone and enjoyed it, and one time Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov was woken up by Yuuri.Can be read as a stand alone, but would recommend reading Losing You, Finding You first, as some things may be confusing
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Losing You, Finding You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973740
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77





	Five Times Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov Didn't Mind Being Woken Up and the One Time Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov Didn't

Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov has been woken up far too early on countless occasions. He hates it with a passion, because why wake up when he can sleep in just a little more? His husband, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, is a morning person, so he’s gotten used to waking up at annoying times, but he would still rather have a late night over an early morning. The night has always been when his anxiety is at its lowest, and it’s the time he can relax and recharge for the day. That being said, there are five times where Yuuri has actually enjoyed being woken up early.

The first instance on his list is the day after his marriage to Viktor. It’s not the first time he’s enjoyed being woken up, but it’s definitely his absolute favorite time. His emotions were still so raw, and waking up to Viktor hovering over him, pressing the softest kisses around his face to get him up, was, for lack of better word, magical. Breakfast sat to the side, waiting for them to eat, but that’s not where Yuuri’s concern lied.

He brought Viktor down for a proper kiss, overcome with love and joy too deep to put into words. Viktor sighed into the kiss, leaning on his forearms and using both hands to brush Yuuri’s hair back. Viktor was no longer Yuuri’s fiance. He was his husband now and the thought brought so much feeling. Yuuri squeezed his arms around Viktor, needing to have him as close as physically possible.

Viktor broke the kiss, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck and leaving gentle kisses along his neck. “It’s time to get up, my love.” Viktor murmured, sitting up slightly to look at Yuuri.

“Mmm...what time is it?” Yuuri asked, gazing into Viktor’s eyes. Yuuri melted, completely and totally head over heels for this man.

“It’s ten,” Viktor replied, and Yuuri could see the faintest hint of tears gather in the corner of his eyes, “I know it’s later than we planned, but you looked so beautiful while sleeping, and I wanted to surprise you with breakfast.”

“You let me sleep in.” Yuuri beamed, moving his hand to rest on Viktor’s cheek. It’s rare for him to sleep in, especially when there’s a schedule to be kept, but Viktor spoils him more than he deserves. 

“I did,” Viktor nodded, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, “You’re not mad, are you? We kinda missed the start of the Harry Potter marathon…”

Yuuri shook his head, “I love you,” he breathed, bursting into tears because he loves this man so damn much. He couldn't contain it anymore.

Viktor kissed away some of the tears, sitting up and bringing Yuuri with him. Yuuri wrapped his arms around him tightly, and Viktor’s grip on him is much the same. They’re _married_. They’re officially husbands. Nothing has changed, yet everything was different. And Viktor. Oh _Viktor_. He let Yuuri sleep in. He brought Yuuri breakfast. He was holding Yuuri now, crying too as they experienced the same emotions. 

Even when their tears dried up, they didn't let go of each other. Yuuri found that he almost physically cannot put so much as a millimeter between them. He needed this moment to just hold Viktor and relish in his warmth.

Eventually, Yuuri broke the silence, “What did you make for breakfast?”

“Oh!” Viktor exclaimed as if he'd forgotten about it, “Strawberry nutella crepes.” 

“Feed me?”

“Oh darling, I was already planning on it.”

Yuuri laughed, and Viktor changed their position so that they could comfortably eat. They fed each other, and Yuuri swore his heart would burst if Viktor laughed with his heart shaped smile and his head thrown back one more time. Distracted by that gorgeous smile, Yuuri miscalculated the trajectory of the fork he was holding, and poked Viktor’s cheek with the utensil, spilling chocolate and crepe onto his lap. 

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry!” Yuuri cried, letting the fork fall onto the plate as he reached over to grab tissues off the nightstand.

Viktor giggled, his body convulsing with barely suppressed amusement. “Am I that distracting?” He asked, teasing.

“Of course you are.” Yuuri replied, giving no thought as he went to clean Viktor’s sweatpants. It took him a second to realize Viktor had gone stock still under his touch, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the sheets. “Vitya?”

“I think…” Viktor said, breathless, “that the Harry Potter marathon may have to wait a little while longer.” He stared at Yuuri, glancing down to where his hands are.

Yuuri followed his gaze, blushing when he saw where he'd put his hands. “ _Oh_ ,” he whispered, nodding slightly, “It can definitely wait.”

* * *

The second favorite instance Yuuri gets woken up is very close to being tied with the first. Sure, he may have developed a slight headache for having to get up to some crazy ass insistently ringing his doorbell at 7:30 in the morning, but it disappeared as soon as it came when he saw who that crazy ass was. Of all things, he had not been expecting his husband to be on the other side of the door, and he definitely wasn’t expecting to be given his ring. 

The whole time travel experience has been harrowing, and to have Viktor show up on his doorstep out of the blue talking nonsense about surprises being ruined, well, that’s a dream come true. Even now, cuddled up to him in bed, Yuuri finds it hard to believe he’s not really dreaming this. 

Viktor’s soft breathing next to him tells him his husband is asleep. He looks so peaceful like this, and Yuuri can’t get enough. He grabs his phone off the nightstand, careful not to disturb Viktor, and snaps pictures of him until he forces himself to stop and go to sleep. The light weight on his finger and Viktor’s beating heart on his ear lull him into the most peaceful sleep he’s had in weeks.

* * *

The third time Yuuri’s been okay with being woken up involves snow, and a lot of it. Viktor, ever the morning person, woke up to take Makkachin out, only to find that it snowed and is still snowing. He came back from taking care of Makkachin, and jumped on top of a sleeping Yuuri.

“Yuuri!” Viktor shouted, excitedly bouncing up and down, “It’s snowing!”

“Huh?” Yuuri sat up slowly, yawning and rubbing at his eyes.

“It’s snowing!” Viktor repeated, no less ecstatic. 

“So you woke me up?” Yuuri asked, leveling his husband with a tired look.

“Of course I did! I can’t dance out there alone.” 

“No, I suppose you can’t.”

“So will you get dressed and join me?”

“Give me five minutes.”

Viktor squealed, falling back onto their bed and kicking his feet in the air while Yuuri got up. He dressed in warm clothes, excitement bubbling in his chest at the prospect of playing in the snow with his husband. It was their day off from training, and while Yuuri had been looking forward to staying in, this would be just as fun. 

As soon as Viktor deemed Yuuri ready, he dragged him from their apartment and onto the streets. Viktor held onto both of Yuuri’s hands, spinning them around and throwing his head back in laughter even as people stared at them. Viktor looked so damn happy, and really, Yuuri couldn’t resist his pull. People drove by and told them to get out of the snow, but Yuuri paid them no mind as he pulled Viktor onto the ground to make snow angels.

At some point, someone (Viktor) threw a snowball, and a snowball fight ensued. As Yuuri bent to pack and form a new snowball, Viktor hit him square in the back with one. Yuuri straightened, making a run towards Viktor, but slipping on his way. His butt made a hard impact with the ground, and before he could register his slip, Viktor was beside him.

“Are you okay?” Viktor asked, his hands flying around as he checked for any external injuries.

“I’m fine.” Yuuri chuckled, discreetly gathering a handful of snow.

“Are you sure?” Viktor asked, his eyebrows knitting together, “Your ass has been through a lot lately.”

“I’m fine,” Yuuri reiterated, “I promise.” He broke into a grin as he swiftly threw the bunch of snow into Viktor’s face.

“Oh you dirty dog.” Viktor griped, narrowing his eyes. Yuuri couldn’t respond before being tackled and smothered in Viktor’s tickles.

Yuuri shrieked, attempting to crawl away from the revenge attack. He couldn’t, so he was forced to endure the wrath of Viktor’s cold fingers until Viktor decided it was enough and stopped. Yuuri breathed heavily as Viktor helped him up, leaning against his husband as their laughter subsided. 

“Warm shower and hot chocolate?” Viktor asked after a minute, lifting Yuuri up in his arms.

“Is that even a question?” Yuuri responded, dumping some snow on Viktor’s head.

Viktor shook it off, chuckling as he carried Yuuri back to their apartment, “To be fair, sometimes the shower gets replaced with something a little more fun.”

“True, but that’s usually when we’re not soaking wet in freezing temperatures.”

“Shower, hot chocolate, and movies it is then.”

* * *

The fourth time Yuuri gets woken up too soon and actually enjoyed it actually started out with anxiety creeping up on him. But Viktor, being the wonderful husband he is, somehow already knew it’d be an anxiety day and had Yuuri’s favorite tea from home brewed and ready to drink. 

He waited for Yuuri to finish the tea, keeping his arm wrapped around him per Yuuri’s request. Once Yuuri set the ceramic mug down, and nodded to Viktor, Viktor told him why he got him up so early.

“I wanted to surprise you…” Viktor started, “so I got tickets to the Bolshoi theatre. But y’know, it’s in Moscow so we kinda have to leave soon if we wanna make it, but if you’re not up to it today, we can stay home and relax.”

Yuuri shook his head, smiling a little at his husband’s words, “Are we driving or flying?”

“I wanted to drive,” Viktor told him, pushing a strand of Yuuri’s hair back, “make it a date. Yurio would watch Makka, and we’d stay the night in Moscow, drive back up tomorrow.”

“Let’s do it.” Yuuri said, even if the voice in the back of his mind screamed that they could get in an accident while driving, he wanted to go. “It’s been so long since we’ve been on a long date.”

“It has. And I’ve already got everything packed,” Viktor said excitedly, “the only thing you need to do is change and get in the car.”

“Anything in particular that I should wear?”

“If I were you, I’d wear my navy blue button up and a pair of comfortable pants since we’ll be in a car for a long time.”

“I get to wear one of your favorite shirts?”

“Love, you can always wear any of my shirts. I just think today is a day in particular where you should wear one.”

“Any particular reason why?”

“Not really. It’s date night, and I just want to see you in my clothes.”

Yuuri nodded, happily accepting Viktor’s answer. He half suspected Viktor offered up his clothes because of Yuuri’s anxiety, knowing that it’d help, but Yuuri doesn’t say anything. The fact that Viktor even considered it is enough.

They got ready quickly, and dropped Makkachin off with Yuri before the sun came up. Viktor constantly switched from holding Yuuri’s hand and resting his hand on Yuuri’s thigh while he drove, singing along to whatever song plays from Yuuri’s phone. 

“What ballet are we going to see?” Yuuri asked, playing with Viktor’s fingers.

“Swan Lake,” Viktor answered, “and if you wanted, we could go see The Nutcracker in a couple months.”

“How are you getting these tickets?” Yuuri questioned. They’ve been married for six years, and they’ve never been to the Bolshoi until now.

“I got fed up with going the normal way, and being Russia’s Living Legend certainly has it’s perks. Though Lilia only gave me the guy’s contact info once I told her it was for you.”

“So you didn’t use your living legend status, you used mine.”

“Pretty much,” Viktor shrugged, “though I didn’t need to do anything when actually getting the tickets. The guy gave me the best available as soon as he saw who I was.”

Yuuri brought VIktor’s right hand to his lips, kissing the ring on his finger, “You spoil me.”

“You deserve it.”

“So do you, Vitya.”

“If you’re spoiled, I’m spoiled.”

“You’re cheesy.”

“But you love it.” Viktor winked and squeezed Yuuri’s hand. 

The rest of the car ride was spent half in silence as Yuuri took an occasional nap. The other half was a lot teasing and making jokes about things they see on the road. One person had a sticker of Viktor on their car, and Yuuri absolutely had to take a picture of it for future purposes. It wasn’t a good sticker. It was clearly old and falling apart, and of a very unflattering face made mid-competition. Still, it made their day to see it (and gave Yuuri the idea to get some stickers of Viktor for their car).

Despite Yuuri getting woken up long before dawn, he wouldn’t trade this. Viktor radiated ease and calmed the voice in the back of Yuuri’s head with his ridiculous serenading and frequent touches. He didn’t need to ask to know what Yuuri needed, but he did, so Yuuri could be prepared for whatever Viktor did.

They checked into the hotel first, taking a moment to acquaint themselves with the room and then dressed up for the ballet. Yuuri kept Viktor’s blue button up on, but changed his sweatpants for a pair of black slacks. He slicked his hair back and opted to forego the contacts. After all, Viktor quite thoroughly enjoys the slicked back hair with glasses look. Speaking of Viktor, he dressed in a black button up, rolling the sleeves to his forearms and finishing the look with a black tie. Yuuri has without a doubt married the hottest man walking the earth.

They made it to the theatre with a half hour to spare, and got to their seats almost immediately. Yuuri gave Viktor a brief synopsis of Swan Lake, and though he didn’t really need to, Viktor entertained him with it anyways. The ballet was everything Yuuri hoped for and more, though if he was being honest with himself, he spent most of the time staring at his husband. How could he not? When Viktor loves him so much he drove for ten hours, booked a hotel room, got the best seats for the ballet, and made a reservation at a fancy Japanese styled restaurant. Everything about this day has been perfect.

* * *

The final instance on his list is a simple one. It happened before he and Viktor had any sort of relationship, but it was the start of it all. With his mom knocking on his door, and wallowing in self pity, he had not expected to be woken and greeted by snow. Or a naked Russian figure skater in the onsen, who just so happened to be the man he’s idolized for eleven years. 

That day started it all. 

At first, he had been terrified of what it could mean. Why did Viktor decide to show up and coach him? Why him? He was supposed to retire, to never embarrass himself on the ice again. Yet there Viktor was, offering to coach him for the season and help him get gold at the GPF. While he didn’t get a gold medal, he did get a gold ring, and that is more than he could’ve ever asked for. He’d trade all his medals in if it meant having that ring.

He might have been hating life before he woke up that day, but after shoveling and discovering his idol in the onsen, things started taking a turn for the better. Ten years later, cuddled up to his husband who has just surprised him with their rings, Yuuri regrets nothing. With all the craziness life has brought them, Yuuri’s glad for the times life has been perfect and for all the opportunities to make it perfect.

* * *

Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov is a simple man. He loves to get up, take Makkachin out, and come home to make breakfast for his husband. He adores laying in bed, watching as Yuuri sleeps peacefully. Unlike his love, Viktor is a morning person. Waking up as the sun rises is refreshing and peaceful. Since they’ve started sleeping together, Viktor has loved it even more. Mornings are perfect regardless of how groggy a certain someone is.

Since Viktor is such a morning person, it’s rare for Yuuri to be the one to wake him up without an alarm going off. That being said, Yuuri’s only woken him a handful of times, and Viktor’s favorite was the second time Yuuri woke him, when they first voiced their love for each other.

At that point, they had only been together for three months, sleeping together for two. The moon was still out when Viktor got woken by Yuuri shaking his shoulder and the sound of sniffling. Viktor sat up immediately, and Yuuri fell into his arms the moment Viktor opened them. 

It took a while, but eventually Yuuri started talking, “I had a nightmare,” He mumbled into Viktor’s chest, “I thought I could handle it, but my anxiety started getting to me, and I just needed you.”

Viktor tightened his arms around his boyfriend, a thousand emotions running through his chest. “Are you okay?” Viktor asked first, still unsure what he should do in these kinds of moments. He’s still trying to learn how to deal with other people’s emotions, and Yuuri’s anxiety is the hardest to figure out.

“I am now.” Yuuri said, wiping at his eyes.

“Do you want to talk about your dream?” 

“It was stupid.”

“Nothing that makes you feel like this is stupid.” Viktor whispered, kissing the top of Yuuri’s head.

“It was just- I just-” Yuuri sighed, “I dreamt that I lost the GPF again, except this time I lost more than just my pride. I lost you. I lost my family. Everyone. Everything.”

“Oh Yuuri,” Viktor buried his nose into the mess of Yuuri’s hair, “No matter what happens, if you can honestly say you liked your skating, I’ll be proud of you. Everyone will be.” He’s not sure it was the right thing to say, but Yuuri didn’t yell at him, so it must have been okay. 

It’s the first time Yuuri had woken him up in the middle of the night because he wasn’t okay, and Viktor didn’t want to ruin this. He wanted Yuuri to feel comfortable coming to him with anything, no matter the time of day and no matter what he was doing. Viktor would drop everything for him. It might be early, but Viktor’s slowly come to realize that this is the man he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

“I just want to make everyone proud.” Yuuri whispered, his voice sounding small and fragile.

“You will, solnyshko,” Viktor said softly, “you will.”

They sat in silence for a while longer, until Yuuri got up and held his hands out with Viktor. Viktor slotted his hands into Yuuri’s and stood, tilting his head curiously as he’s pulled to the middle of the room. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s middle, resting his head against Viktor’s chest and leading him in a gentle, swaying motion. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, letting his hands cross and hang low as he followed his boyfriend’s lead.

Yuuri always surprised him in the best ways, and this was no different. It’s silent in the room, the only sound being their breathing and Makkachin’s snores. If Viktor had to describe that moment, he’d say it was the kind of peace you can only understand if you experienced it. Perhaps that’s why, after many long moments of just spinning in circles, Viktor broke the silence. “I love you.” He whispered softly, the faint feeling of fear coursing through him. Was it too early to say those three words? The moment felt right, and Viktor will never regret telling Yuuri he loves him, but was Yuuri ready for those words?

Yuuri paused their dancing, pulling away from Viktor just far enough to be able to look at him. He raised a hand to Viktor’s cheek, gently touching it. “I love you, too.” He whispered.

Viktor released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, unnameable emotions flowing through him as Yuuri’s words processed in his mind. He couldn’t hold himself back from leaning down and pressing his lips to Yuuri’s, tenderly kissing him. 

“I love you.” Viktor whispered again, against Yuuri’s lips. He couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face, and he could feel Yuuri was no better.

Grinning like an idiot, Yuuri replied, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Actually, I wrote this pretty fast and may come back to edit, but I really wanted to get this to you guys. I have a serious question too. How do y'all feel about smut/explicit sexual content? Because I know I've been dodging it thus far in LYFY, but chapter 12 has presented itself with an opportunity, and I would love to include it, but I want to know how you all would feel about it first. Please let me know, and if people are for it, I'll include it in the chapter, and if not, I'll make it into a one shot and post it as part of the series. It's not much, and as of rn stands at less than 1300 words, but please let me know how you'd feel about something explicit being in the fic. And thank you all so much for reading this one shot! It's my first time writing something like this, so my formatting for it may be a bit awkward, and it's not incredibly long, but it'll get better I promise. Thank you all so much and I'll reply to everyone tomorrow, when I'm more awake and coherent. I love you all 💞 💞 💞


End file.
